


Five Times John and Rodney Came Out…and One Time They Didn’t

by mithrel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blanket Permission, DADT Repeal, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times John and Rodney Came Out…and One Time They Didn’t

Rodney had started badgering John the moment he heard about the planned repeal. “Come on, we’ve got to tell them.”

“Who says?”

“I’ll tell Radek and Dr. Keller, if it makes you feel better.”

“No, it doesn’t!”

Finally, he convinced him, and on the day it was officially allowed to be gay in the American military, they told everyone they worked with.

**Five Times John and Rodney Came Out:**

Teyla:

“I’m gay,” John said.

Teyla just looked at him. “Yes, John? And?”

John blinked. They’d started with Teyla on the theory that she’d be the most accepting, but he hadn’t expected _this_ level of acceptance. “I’m with Rodney!”

Her eyes flicked to McKay, standing next to him. “Yes, John,” she repeated.

“Wait a minute, you _knew?!_ ”

“It was obvious.”

“But we were–”

“I doubt anyone else would have noticed,” she reassured him, “but I know you well. I did not say anything, since I gathered you wanted it kept secret, but I was aware.”

“Oh,” John said lamely. “And you don’t have a problem with it?”

“Of course not. Such relationships are not unknown on Athos.”

“Oh. Well, good.”

“I’m happy for you,” she said, including Rodney in her smile. “For both of you.”

Radek:

“Radek…um…can I talk to you?”

Radek looked up from his laptop. “Certainly, Rodney.”

“Not here,” Rodney said, looking around the lab.

Radek raised an eyebrow curiously, but followed him and John outside.

“What is it?”

“I’m…well…we’re…” John glared at him, and Rodney continued hastily, and louder than he’d meant to, “I’m gay!”

“Oh. Really?”

“What that’s _it?_ ”

“Should I be shocked? Outraged? Refuse to work with you anymore?”

“Well, I expected _something!_ ”

“I honestly do not care. Unless you are saying you are attracted to _me._ ”

“God, no!” Rodney said, and winced. “That is…not that…”

“He’s with me,” John cut him off smoothly, mercifully keeping Rodney’s babbling from making things worse.

“Ah. Which is why you have not told people before. The…Don’t Say…”

“Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, yeah.” John said.

“Idiotic policy,” Rodney muttered.

Radek shrugged. “They repealed it, yes?”

“Yes. Finally,” Rodney said, and John took his hand, his way of agreeing.

Ronon:

“Hey, Ronon,” John said.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got something to tell you.” John fidgeted. Of everyone on Atlantis, he was least sure of Ronon’s reaction. “And I hope it doesn’t, you know, make you respect me less…”

“Spit it out, Sheppard,” Ronon said, cutting off Rodney’s amusement at _John_ being the one babbling for once.

“I’m gay!”

Ronon blinked at him. “What, like, happy?”

Rodney barely managed to stifle his snort. John glared at him.

“No, homosexual.”

“Homo-wha?”

“I like guys!”

“What, like, _like_ them?” Ronon asked, as Rodney rolled his eyes mentally at the sudden return to junior secondary school.

“Yes. In fact I’m with Rodney.”

Ronon gave Rodney a surprised look. “Oh. Well. Whatever floats your boat.”

“And…you’re okay with it?”

“Why shouldn’t I be? It’s none of my business.”

“Thanks.”

Ronon blinked at him again. “…Sure.”

Keller:

“Jennifer, can I talk to you?”

“Sure, Rodney, what’s up?”

“Um…I figure I should tell you now…especially since you’re a doctor and everything…I mean maybe you know anyway, I don’t know…”

“Rodney. Are you telling me you’re pregnant?”

“ _What?!_ No! Don’t be…” he saw the twinkle in her eye. “Oh. Funny. No, I’m not _pregnant,_ ” he said in disgust.

“So what is it?”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ Well that explains a lot!”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!” Rodney squawked, as John snickered.

“Nothing, nothing!” she said quickly.

“And you didn’t know?” They’d always made sure not to have sex before they went offworld, or on missions, so there’d be no medical evidence, but they couldn’t plan for everything.

“No, I didn’t.”

“And…you’re okay with it?”

“As long as you’re safe. You are, aren’t you?” she added sharply.

“Yeah,” John said. “We are.”

She beamed at him. “Good.”

Woolsey:

They’d saved the hardest one till last.

Sheppard didn’t know how Woolsey would react, since he didn’t know him that well, and he was a big fan of protocol. But, by that same token, he should accept it, now that it was legal, or at least not send him home.

He hoped.

Sitting across from Woolsey, he was gladder than ever for Rodney beside him. “Mr. Woolsey…given the recent…change in protocol…I figured that I should tell you that…” he trailed off.

“Yes, Colonel?”

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to tell, since…” he stopped, and looked him in the eye. “This is me. Telling.”

Woolsey was silent for a moment, then said, “Oh.”

“Will this be a problem, sir?”

“It shouldn’t be. I personally have no problem with it, and it’s officially sanctioned now. As long as it doesn’t interfere with your work.” He shot Rodney a curious look, but didn’t ask.

“No sir. Thank you sir.”

“Was that all, Colonel?”

“Yes sir.”

“Very well then. Dismissed.”

**And One Time They Didn’t:**

Jeannie:

“You know,” John said as they headed back to his quarters. “We still have to tell your sister.”

“Jeannie? Yeah, I guess so.”

“So are you going to tell her today?”

Rodney stopped. “What, are you kidding? I’m not telling her something like this over email! Especially since I didn’t talk to her for how long? I’ll wait till I’m on Earth.”

John nodded, then said offhandedly, “She probably knows, anyway.”

“You think?”

“Come on, Rodney. She’s your _sister._ Plus, she calls you ‘Meredith.’”

Rodney glared at him. “I hate you.”

John grinned. “No you don’t.”

“No,” Rodney sighed. “I don’t.”


End file.
